Immortals
by Fayiyong
Summary: "This was all he wanted—to be alone with his angelic lamb." [Oneshot. Kinda Lucia x Elie. RnR?]


**Immortals**

* * *

created by: **Fayiyong**

#

disclaimer: **Rave belongs to Mashima Hiro**

#

A/N: A **Lucia**x**Elie** oneshot. Well, kinda. Without plot, of course. Inspired by a **Cold** [sung by **Aqualung and Lucy Schwartz**].

* * *

When he opened his amber diamonds, she was already there; sitting under the tree, watching him with those incomparable hazel eyes, placing his head on her lap, combing his hair with those silky fingers of hers.

He was shocked at the first second, but calmed after he knew that this wasn't a heaven, either the hell.

This was all he wanted—to be alone with his angelic lamb.

He closed his ambers.

Her fingers still ran smoothly through his golden hair.

* * *

The next day he opened his eyes, she was there—with him, protecting his defenseless self with her fragile nature.

He parted his lips to say some words, but the ability wasn't there.

In return, she curved an unforgivable smile of hers for him.

He watched her ran her fingers on his face; a sensation of his skin touched her velvety one made him closed his golden diamonds once more.

He could feel she leaned closer to his face, later giving him a smooth brush from those peachy lips of hers on his forehead.

"My dear."

And he opened his ambers again to watch the very angelic lamb of his.

* * *

It was always a bright day—morning—and he already opened his ambers only to see her sleeping.

He finally managed to reach her face with his arm, giving her his warm and illegible kind of touch.

Her hazel opened.

They locked their gazes.

"Who…" this time he managed to spit some words, "… who are you?"

She danced her fingers on his face again, presenting her physical lullaby of his. "My dear," she spoke with those melodic tones, sending bliss through his bones. "Have you forgotten who I am?"

He curled some strands of her chocolate hair. Still locked their gazes, he replied, "I haven't. Never."

"Good." She bowed her head and gave him his pleasuring kiss on his forehead again.

He lifted up her small chin, separating their faces only for some inches away. "Which one are you?"

She touched his forehead with hers. "Does it really matter for you, my dear?"

"No." It was a simple and quick answer. He didn't even have to think. He knew the truth beneath this all.

Her lips sighed once as she hugged him. Their faces met. "My dear."

He inhaled her honey scent, covering her heavenly curve with his strong arms, brushed his lips against her silky cheek.

"For me being your future—your immortal world..." she tickled his ear with her words, "… are you happy, my dear Prince Lucia?"

He smirked a gentle smirk against her cheek. "I'll give that back to you."

She rose from the hug. "For all I did in our mortal times? For the decisions that I had made?"

He brought her back to his chest. "Why should I blame you when it should be me to blame?" Another kiss on her cheek.

She giggled, moving her face so she could look at his beautiful ambers directly. "Finally, my dear, we can be together in this world of ours."

"Yeah." He scanned her face. "Resha."

"Elie…"

"You said it doesn't matter."

She giggled.

"And so…" he paused, trying to pick better words, "… this is the world that I wanted?"

"Yes." She kissed his corner lips. "Very much, my dear."

"Why are you here? I am dead, and you're still with Haru, aren't you?"

"Another world, darling." She closed her eyes. "The last hope of yours. Of ours."

"I see." He didn't care anymore. "Come." She obeyed, and he ate her lips hungrily. She ran her fingers on his golden mane. They were beyond in love, and they knew that now everything would be more than bliss from now on.

* * *

For them being immortals, there was no such thing like darkness.

For them being immortals, there was no such thing named mortal.

For them being immortals, everything could be imaginable.

* * *

Yeah, I know it sucks. It's overly too sweet. It's kinda weird. It's damn short. Yeah, I know. I've just been in love with this song. And yes, I love a bad boy and good girl relationship. Anyway, care to **review**?


End file.
